


your fingertips are like sparks against my skin

by mahiwaga



Series: tsukkiyama week 2020!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Timeskip, Slow dancing in the kitchen, oh to be tsukkiyama, theyre gonna kiss, tkym living together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahiwaga/pseuds/mahiwaga
Summary: Still mornings and slow dancing in the kitchen. Two things that seem unimportant meant everything to Tadashi and Kei after weeks of pressing stress and unending workload.Or, Tadashi and Kei just enjoying each other's company.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: tsukkiyama week 2020!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892893
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	your fingertips are like sparks against my skin

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! i suggest you listen to nocturne while reading this so you can experience it more yknow?? yeah anyway hope you enjoy reading iloveu<3

Saturday mornings are Tadashi’s favorites. Weekends meant he didn’t have to wake up at 8 A.M. for his internship at the local hospital. He didn’t have to deal with being bossed around for nine hours (sometimes longer). He would have the whole day to do whatever he wanted—and that was to spend it with his boyfriend.

Tadashi opened the blinds, letting the sunlight through the windows. He sat at the dining table, watching the morning rush as he took a sip of his coffee.

The man smiled into his mug, feeling a familiar and comforting weight around his shoulders. “Morning, Kei,” he greeted while his hand reached for his boyfriend’s hair. He liked running his hands through Kei’s curls. They were soft and untangled despite what he liked to call a ‘bedhead.’

Kei only hummed in response, burying his face further in Tadashi’s neck. He spoke, his words muffled against the other’s shirt.

“Hm?”

The blonde lifted his head. “I said I love you.”

Tadashi laughed slightly. “I know.” He tapped his boyfriend’s arm, hinting to let go. “C’mon, Kei. Let go, I need to clean up.”

“I don’t wanna,” Kei replied, his deep, groggy morning voice making Tadashi’s heart skip a beat.

“You’re such a clingy baby,” Tadashi joked. He urged his boyfriend to let go so he can finally wash his mug and put it back on the rack. 

Kei sighed, letting Tadashi free from his grasp. The man then walked to the sink, washing the dishes he used.

It wasn’t long before the man heard his favorite melody playing from Kei’s phone speakers.

Nocturne in Eb Major (Op. 9 No. 2). Kei had memorized every note of the song at 10 years old since Tadashi said he liked it. He learned it as quickly as he could just so he could show off.

_Tadashi was ecstatic, applauding enthusiastically after his best friend’s performance “Kei-kun! You’re amazing at this,” he praised, beaming his most radiant smile._

_The blonde boy’s cheeks were tinted with a light peach, turning bashful at the compliment. “Oh? I’ll play it for you whenever you want, then.”_

_“Really?” The shorter boy asked, not believing what his ears heard._

_Kei hummed, nodding his head._

_Tadashi displayed a smile on his face as he leaned closer into his best friend. “You’re always so cool, Kei-kun!” He complimented. “But can you teach me how to play, too?”_

_“For what?” Kei asked, furrowing his brows together._

_“Um… So we can play it together!” He exclaimed, leaning in even more._

_A hint of peach was painted across Kei’s face as he blushed. Tadashi was close. Too close that it made him nervous that the boy would hear his heart violently thrumming._

_“Sure, I guess.”_

A gentle tune echoed throughout the apartment, filling the room with a sense of familiarity and serenity. Tadashi rolled his eyes playfully, sighing as he turned around, only to be faced by his lover. 

Kei knew exactly how to tug on his boyfriend’s heartstrings, and he was aware.

Tadashi nodded as he hummed—a sign of surrender—as he brought his hands together to hang around his boyfriend’s neck. He smiled, content with how he was spending his day off.

“I wish you could play it again for me,” Tadashi said, his voice barely heard as his cheek was pressed against Kei’s chest.

The blonde man smiled, memories of the past coming back to him. “We don’t have a piano, though,” he replied.

The shorter man stood quiet, only sighing in response.

Kei pulled away, his hands still intertwined with Tadashi’s. He brought their hands above his head, spinning Tadashi around while his other arm was on his waist. The man giggled, finding the extra move silly.

Slow steps and quiet breaths made the four and a half minute song seem like it would never end.

Time slowed down whenever they were like this, faces close and heartbeats racing. And they always wished it would. They wished time went by so lazily that they wouldn’t have to worry about rushing to work, not seeing each other, going home drained, only bonding whenever they went to sleep, and the same thing the next day.

Mundane things like dancing around in the kitchen to a beloved hymn was something that kept Tadashi and Kei grounded in such a fast-paced world.

Matching the rhythm of the song, they shuffled nimbly across the floor. Their hands were clasped together, refusing to let go any time soon.

Kei mused at the man before him, staring fondly while the other focused on the movement of their feet. 

He couldn’t believe that Tadashi was the man that chose him. 

He was the man who knew him at his worst and didn’t look at him any differently. He was the man who always stood by him and led him when he was lost. He was the man who has been with him for 12 years and wouldn’t mind staying longer.

Kei’s hand found its way to Tadashi’s chin, lifting it up so their eyes would meet. “Your eyes are still so pretty,” he fawned, getting lost in the universe within his lover’s eyes.

“Quite the romantic, aren’t you?” The man teased playfully.

Pressing his lips onto Tadashi’s, Kei caught him by surprise. Tadashi fluttered his eyes shut, melting into the kiss as Kei pulled him closer.

Kei’s hands burned Tadashi’s skin. It felt as if every touch sparked, the electricity sending a shock through Tadashi’s spine.

The song kept playing, though drowned out by the sounds of their breathing. The two pulled away, staring intently at each other as they tried to catch their breath.

“Have you even brushed your teeth yet?” Tadashi asked, teasing his boyfriend.

“Of course I have,” Kei scoffed. “I’m not gross. I know what basic hygiene is, ‘Dashi.”

The other only laughed. “Okay, okay. Got it.”

The two went back to silence, swaying calmly with the music. Tadashi’s arms rested on Kei’s waist, his face buried in his boyfriend’s chest. The other ran his hands through the man’s hair, pressing a kiss to his head after.

After some time, the song came to an end and the room was again silent, only the sounds of the city being heard. Tadashi and Kei didn’t move an inch, staying still, their bodies close to each other’s.

“Want breakfast?” Tadashi asked.

Kei hummed in response, nodding along. 

“Pancakes?”

“Anything you cook tastes good. Even you yourself,” Kei teased, a smug look plastered on his face.

Tadashi furrowed his brows together, playfully hitting Kei on the shoulder. “Shut up,” retorted, clicking his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! this is my fic for tkym week day 2 nd it kinda sucks because i rushsed it lol...anyway!!!!hope you enjoyed reading it nd comments would be appreciated!!! mwah go drink your water nd also u can find me at @ tskkym on twitter hehe<3


End file.
